Hose connections are well known in for example hydraulic applications, like air-conditioning systems. The hose connection is used to connect a hose to another hose assembly or to a waste energy harnessing device such as a heat exchanger or heat pump. The tubular body is typically a metal body on which the hose is pushed. The shrink sleeve is then shrunk by exerting a clamping force or radial compression force along the entire circumference, to clamp or radially compress the hose on the end of the tubular body and to provide a leak tight connection between the hose and the tubular body.
In order for the hose connection be leak tight at a given pressure, the clamping force by the shrink sleeve should at least reach a certain minimum. This minimum clamping force or radial compression force, could however be higher than the structural strength of the tubular body and it could cause a collapse of the tubular body. This would create a constriction in the flow path.
One could improve the strength of the tubular body by increasing the wall thickness of the body, but this would then increase the outer diameter of the body and accordingly require hoses with a larger diameter. One could also reduce the inner diameter of the tubular body, but this will create a restriction in the flow.
Another possibility of improving the structural strength of the tubular body is by choosing another material with a higher strength for the body. This has however impact on the material costs, the manufacturing technique and so on. For example, if the tubular body could be made of plastic by injection molding, the costs would be lower, than when the tubular body has to be made by turning a metal bar or by extruding a tube.